


On Sherlock Holmes

by mojitobox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's blog, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojitobox/pseuds/mojitobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes privately about Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sherlock Holmes

No matter what you think, your heart is not made of metal, or stone, or glass, or ice. It is carved out the way your soul and lips and breath and hands are set against mine: gently, and full of a sort of grace that was stripped from you at an early age and I wonder, always, how altered we both would be if we’d found each other in classrooms and playgrounds and the dirt you told me they kicked in your face instead of post war and post needle and post breaking point. They say God sets things in motion for a reason, but always, always I wish for more time.

I think, mostly, your heart is made of things that leave me wanting and desperate and full of epiphany, full of thoughts that corner how fragile we are and put my whole self into perspective. I have faced death, but never understood its weight until I rested flowers by your headstone.

It is now that I realize that loving you has had no less profound impact than this: through you, I have faced my own mortality. Through you, I have faced my own infinite possibility. Through you, I have come to realise that I could never have a greater wish than this: to live out our time with a heart that beats as perpetually, as fully, as honestly, as yours.


End file.
